<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticks and Kitties by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781708">Sticks and Kitties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, Bad breakup mention, Cats, Curses, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Multiple Endings, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choice is one of the most important things in this world. <br/>When will happen when you choose a pet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Calvin/Reader, Henry Stickmin/Reader, Reginald Copperbottom/Reader, Right Hand Man/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I don't see a lot of Henry Stickmin x Readers on the websites, so I decided to try my hand on it. I'm planning on only doing Henry, Charles, Reginald, and RHM!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>You Have a Choice to Make</strong>
</p><p>        A voice in the back of your mind echoed to you. It has been a while since your last feline pet passed away. And on top of that, a while since your last break up with your most recent partner. Things have gone from dark to bland. By this point, you just want something to help brighten your spirits. </p><p>        So here you are, in front of the animal shelter, hoping to find a new companion. You already had the supplies you needed from your previous cat. Now was the time for action.</p><p>        You enter the shelter, a lady welcoming you in. After the standard conversation, she let's you into the cages to find the right cat, "You're just in luck, miss! We had just gotten a couple of new buddies in there, waiting for a new home to go to. Hope one catches your eye." She said, cheerfully. You just gave a quick nod, and she left you to it.</p><p>And indeed, a cat did quickly catch your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Domestic Shorthair (Henry) [Chapter 2]</p><p>Havana Brown (Reginald) [Chapter 3]</p><p>Chartreux (Charles) [Chapter 4]</p><p>Red Tabby (Right Hand Man) [Chapter 5]</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Domestic Shorthair (Henry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        A Domestic Shorthair, lying quietly, alone in one of the last cages. You crouched down, and the cat immediately noticed you. "Hey buddy." You quietly say, the cat just seemed to stare at you with its blue, diamond eyes. You glance over at the paper taped to the bars of the cages. It had the information about the cat. "Let's see… Found in the middle of the desert… Very thin… Likes shiny objects…" You mumble to yourself, as you skim through the text. </p><p>        You snapped out of your thoughts when you heard a simple "mew". You turn to look at the cat and you notice it's now sitting and facing you. "Uhh hey..." You greeted, letting a couple of your fingers slip through the bars of the cages. The cat sniffed the fingers and gave a small lick. You giggled and looked at the cage a bit. You noticed the cage was full of scratch marks. Your brows furrowed and you looked at the bars. They had faint, similar scratch marks as well. Looking at Henry's paws, they seemed a bit roughed up. Either he came here with those paws, the shelter wasn't doing a good job taking care of him, or has been trying to escape.</p><p>        Shaking your head a bit, you went back to reading the paper. "Hm- Oh! Your name is Henry?" You turned back and looked at the cat. He gave another, "mew" at you. You giggled, "Hm, how about you come home with me?" You suggested. The cat, who's apparently named Henry, perked up and mewed again. Looks like that was his form of a yes.</p><p>-</p><p>        Adopting Henry was easy enough. Taking care of him, on the other hand, was a hassle. The lady did warn that he was a bit of a trouble-maker. You thought that you could handle the little guy. </p><p>Apparently you can't. </p><p>        Henry had been doing a lot to get into trouble. Climbing on things he shouldn't be, and knocking over objects. That you could handle, he is a cat after all. But it slowly became more than that. Your jewelry and traces of food would go missing, only to turn up in Henry's cage or climbing tower. You would try your best to lock him in his room for time out, but a while later he somehow escaped. How he did it was a question you couldn't answer. </p><p>        But other than those factors, he was an okay pet. He would do what cats would normally do. Nap, play with toys, climb, etc. Though he seemed to be very clingy to you, which you didn't mind much. He loved to cuddle up to you when watching TV, or even watch you play video games. He'd sometimes go up to the screen to touch the little characters objects in the game. You giggled to yourself. Such a silly kitty Henry was.</p><p>         Suddenly, you saw something land on the floor. You jumped and stared at what was the thing that fell. Your eyes narrowed. It was Henry, holding in his mouth, one of your diamond necklaces. "Henry!" You bolted up, and Henry began to run. After a bit of a wild "cat" chase, you finally managed to scoop up Henry and trap the necklace from him. "Henry! Come on! We've talked about this! You do not steal my-..." You glanced back at the necklace and realized… this was the necklace back when you were with your ex. He never let you have this back ever since you cut ties with him.</p><p>        "How..." You looked at Henry, "How did you..." Henry didn't say anything. You set him down and went to a chair and sat down, still in a bit of shock. Henry came over, and jumped into your lap. "..." You with and gave him a pet on the head, "I just can't keep being angry at you, can I?" Henry just purred, and you have a small chuckle. "Never thought I would say this, but… Good kitty." You placed a small kiss on his fuzzy head. Henry stopped purring, looked at you, blinked, and suddenly got up to go somewhere else. </p><p>         Your confusion was immediately replaced with concern when you heard a strange noise, and then an "Ah!" From upstairs. "But… I live alo-" Your eyes widen, as you first ran to the garage for a baseball bat, and then quietly crept upstairs. You heard ruffling from your room, and the door was slightly open. </p><p>        You flung open the door to see a tall man, quickly trying to put on your Ex's pants that he left behind. The man whimpered as he saw you and froze. He was tall, a bit thin, with pale skin. But what was strange enough was his eyes. His very blue, diamond eyes. No… it couldn't have been…</p><p>        "No… you can't be..." You said quietly. The man gulped. He chuckled nervously and waved his hand as to greet you. You slowly shook your head in disbelief, "But- No… H-How??" The man got up, and looked down, "Uh… I really shouldn't have tried stealing that one jewel at the vault..." He said. You looked at him for a bit, eyes widening. You remember a news report stating that a vault in a desert had been broken into. A jewel in the shape of a cat was found knocked over, but no clues were found out who did it. </p><p>"...Your… H-Henry?" The man nodded. You dropped the bat out of shock.</p><p>        "But then… how… why…?" You tried your best to put the words together but they just couldn't come out correctly. The man took a step forward, "Look… I don't know how it exactly happened but… I know why." He said, taking yet another step forward. "Wha…?" You hesitantly looked at the former cat, now man. </p><p>        The man seemed to nervously smile, "You know those fairy tales? Where the princess kisses the animal, and he becomes her prince?" You swore you saw a faint blush on him. "You have… always been so kind to me, taking me in and all..." He grabbed both of your hands, and you stared into his diamond, blue eyes. A thought crossed your mind. He was handsome as a man. </p><p>"It's funny, really..." Your noses were almost touching.</p><p>"<em>I'm a thief, but it was you who stole my heart</em>." You felt your lips connect…</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        A Havana Brown, in one of the top cages. It was in the corner, shaking nervously. You instantly felt your heart melt, seeing the feline looking so afraid. "Hey buddy..." You whispered, looking at the poor cat. It seemed to shrink even more, looking at you fearfully. "Its okay, shhh..." You cooed, giving a patient smile, deciding it would be a better idea to let it come to you. </p><p>        After a bit, the cat seemed to calm itself just a bit, and slowly came over to you. It couches to the floor of the cage, looking up at you with cautious, brown eyes. You noticed that the cat's whiskers seemed to curl a bit, there seems to be a darker area around the cat's mouth like a mustache. You giggled to yourself, what a cute little fella. "See, I'm not gonna hurt you..." You gently extended one of your fingers between the bars of the cage. The cat sniffed the finger, and used one of its paws to poke it. </p><p>        You smile a bit, and then draw your attention to the information on the cat, posted on the cage's paper. "Found by man, take into shelter, mmh Reginald?" You said out loud as you read the paper. The cat, apparently named Reginald, perked up. "So that's your name, little guy? Such a nice name for a cute guy like you!" Reginald meowed as a reply, and you smiled. </p><p>"Say..." You begin, "Would you like to come home with me?"</p><p>-</p><p>        Living Reginald was... interesting. When you first came home with him, he immediately began exploring the place. And after, claimed almost every sitting spot possible as if he now owned the place. </p><p>        Not only that, but the little guy seemed a bit too… Proper for a cat? Maybe even scarily smart. When he cleans himself like a cat usually does, he literally goes into the bathroom to do it. It got to the point where now you put the litterbox in the bathroom as well. </p><p>        Reginald was also a very polite, and affectionate at best. When sitting on the couch, he would stare at you, as if he was asking if he could sit with you. When you would finally allow him to, he'd want to cuddle against you. You would feel your heart melt every time you'd hear him purr. </p><p>        Though today was different. Your ex came back to give you your property that you forgotten back at his place. He promised that he would give it back to you. Though you highly doubt that he followed through. "That… jerk..." You grunted. "He didn't give back my ruby ring." You sighed as you rested back in the chair. You peaked a bit, and you saw Reginald looking at you. "Eh, sorry about that, Reg." You said, motioning him to come up, but he strangely did not. </p><p>        You found it odd, but decided not to force him to come up. That ruby ring was not just a ring, but it was special because it was gotten around the time when you got your first cat. "So much for that..." You mumbled. You looked again, and saw that Reginald wasn't sitting there anymore. You shrugged it off, maybe he went somewhere else.</p><p>-</p><p>        Went somewhere else, indeed. But the question was, where. You had fallen asleep. And after the nap, you realized that Reginald wasn't in the house. Panick quickly settled in, as you begin searching around the area, calling out his name. How did he escape? You had no idea. But what you did know was that Reginald was missing for most of the day now. </p><p>        Your head was in your hands, as you cried. To say that you were worried sick was an understatement. Plans were made in your head as you begin to think of the missing flyers. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. You flinched, as you wipes the tears away to at least look presentable. You cautiously looked through the peephole do your door. You could see a man with a mustache… Holding a cat. </p><p>        You practically flung the door open, tears begining to form again. "Oi, ehh…" the man outstretched the cat to you, "I think this is yours." It was… This man DID have Reginald. You gently took Reginald in your arms, finding it hard to compose yourself. "How… How did you-" The man interrupted, "Found 'im wanderin' the neighborhood. Knew you were one of the only ones to 'ave a cat. So I just assumed I'd check you first." The man said, in an accent.</p><p>        You were so caught up in emotion, that you didn't notice the man winking at the cat and giving it a nod. "Well, I'll be off then. Remember to keep an eye on 'im." He said. You just nodded, "T-Thank you!" You called out, closing the door and holding Reginald tightly. The noise of his purring seemed to calm something within you. </p><p>        "Reginald!" You began, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! Do you know how worried I was?" You said, holding him up. You then noticed a small, shiny object he was holding in his mouth. You set reginald down on the floor, and you kneeled down, reaching for what was in his mouth. Seeing this, he dropped what ever it was in your hand. Your eyes widen, "M… My ring?" You exclaimed. How was this even possible? Did Reginald really escaped just to find this for you?</p><p>        "How… Did you do this for me?" You said to your cat, in disbelief. Reginald gave a mew, and went up to stroke against your face. You couldn't help but smile, "Good kitty..." You say to him. You stroked his head, before giving him a small kiss on the head. You stood up, and headed upstairs to put your ring away in your jewelry box. Not knowing that your stunned cat, began to glow…</p><p>-</p><p>        You were about to drop the ring into your jewelry box, until you heard ruffling outside. You exited your room, not expecting to hear noises from the bathroom. Your blood ran cold when you heard a man's voice from inside. "Come on- no no- UGH! How hard is it to wrap a towel around yourself?!" Your brows furrowed in confusion. You gently opened the door, where you say a lanky man, trying to wrap a towel around his exposed area. He managed to succeed, and began to walk to the door. Only to realize you were there. </p><p>          "AH- Uh…" the man gulped and stepped back. He seemed to be more scared than you were. "W-Who are you?" You demanded, trying to sound brave. The man spluttered, "Well- I- Uh..." You stared at the man, noting what he looked like. Cream skin, brown eyes… a mustache? Could… Could it be? "R-Reginald?"</p><p>        The man stared at you, and gave a sheepish smile, "Yes, indeed. That's me..." You opened your mouth, dozens among dozens of questions raced through your mind, "Let me explain, please!" Reginald blurted out. You closed your mouth, and slowly folded your arms, eager to hear his explanation. </p><p>        He exhaled and began his explanation, "It… was supposed to go as planned..." Reginald started. "My group were supposed to get the Felidae Jewel… Foolish of me to treat it with disrespectful..." Felidae Jewel? Memories of a news report popped into your mind. Toppat Clan raid. Leader gone missing. Headlines…</p><p>        "...Your the-" You started, but didn't need to finish. The man simply nodded his head. "I… get if you don't want me here anymore. I am known to be a criminal, but please do not call the authorities, I beg of you. I don't want them hunting down anymore of the clan..." The man said, coming to you and grabbing your hand, begging and pleading. </p><p>        "But- Wait! H-How did you turn back?" You said, confused. Reginald looked at you, as you squeezed his hand gently. He gulped once again and looked at you, "The… The people back at the clan stated that… The only way the break the curse was a kiss..." He started, "As much as I care for the clan… none of them could break the curse. Then they lost me and… I was taken in by you..." He came closer, biting his lip a bit. "Listen… You've been very kind to me… You took me in, not knowing who I was, you treated me fairly- no… Kindly..." You locked eye contact with him. "You've earned more than my respect, dear… You've earned my love..." Your eyes widen. </p><p>        Reginald spotted the ring you were holding. He kneeled down, and took your hand. He slowly slipped the ring on your ring finger. "I… I love you..." He finally said, standing back up with emotion in his eyes. After processing everything, you looked up at Reginald, both of you leaned into each other, and finally shared a kiss.</p><p>"I love you too..."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        A Chartreux, on one of the top cages, who seemed a bit too wild up. He was going back and forth from the bed, and pouncing on a worn out cat toy. You giggled at the playful behavior. "Hi, lil' guy!" You greeted. The cat noticed you, he began meowing a bit, and walked towards you, staring at you with green eyes. He then tried putting his paws towards you, but was blocked by the cage bars. </p><p>        "Well, aren't you just friendly?" You said, putting your fingers through the bars to pet him. The cat seemed to respond well, and even rubbed his head on you. You smiled, almost feeling your heart explode. This was just too cute. This was increased tenfold when you heard faint purring.</p><p>        Turning to the paper on the cage bars, you skimmed through, trying to learn about this cat. "Hmm… Oh, his name is Charles..." You say to yourself. Fitting for the type of cat he was. The cat, known as Charles, mewed when you said his name. You chuckled to yourself, skimming a bit more. "Blah blah blah… Really likes to climb..." You look back at Charles, who seemed to be staring up at you.</p><p>        "You know, I have a very large climbing tower where I'm at. How about you come with me?" The cat, once again, began to meow a lot. You take that as a yes.</p><p>-</p><p>        Charles was a handful to handle at times. When the document said he loved to climb, it didn't mention that he also liked to jump. You learned this the hard way when you saw Charles jump from his tower and, fortunately, landed on down pillows.</p><p>        This had become a normal, and even frightening, occurrence. But you have become prepared for it. Charles would get on the top of a couch, the play tower, or a shelf. Then you run over and pick him up before he tries anything. He would act pouty about this, but he needed to understand that you didn't want him getting hurt.</p><p>        But overall, he was a very, very sweet feline to have. He is always willing for a good cuddle, and even likes to walk with you, even outside. He wasn't any cat you've had who was this adventurous.</p><p>But with a sense of adventure, comes with a sense of getting into dangerous situations.</p><p>        "CHARLES! What are you doing?!" You exclaimed! There was Charles, on one of the high tree branches. You knew Charles loved to climb, but you didn think he'd go this far!</p><p>        "Charles! Get down from- Actually wait! Hold on! Let me get you! Don't do anything!" You yelled to him, trying your best to get your grip on the tree. But unfortunately, you weren't the best climber. You heard Charles meow for you. "I know buddy just- UGH!" </p><p>        You ran back under to where Charles was. "Maybe I need to call the fire department. That or get a ladder to climb..." You wondered. Charles was literally over you, in a crouching position.</p><p>"Charles-" He began to position himself.</p><p>"Charles!" His eyes dilated.</p><p>        "CHAR-" You were suddenly assured by a furry blur, and you promptly fell on the ground. You latched onto the fluffy object that lies on your chest and lifted it up. "Charles..." You said. The cat simply meowed. </p><p>        You set the cat near your head and hugged him, "Charles, don't you EVER do that again! You made me worried sick!" You exclaimed. Charles purred as his replied. "You could have hurt yourself with that stunt! If I didn't catch you I..." You swallowed a bit. No, you shouldn't cry. Not now.</p><p>        "I'm just so glad you're okay." You said, cuddling him back, before giving him a kiss on the forehead. You set him on the ground and got up, "Let's go back inside." Charles raced back inside to your surprise. And then, a bright light erupted from inside. You ran in, thoughts racing through your head. What the heck is happening?!</p><p>        You quickly found out, when you saw a bulging form, glowing a pure white light. It then faded, and all that was left was a very, naked man. "Ugh..." He groaned. He looked up, to see your shocked face. "Uh… Hey." The man said in an awkward tone. You took a step back, "How- What-... Who are you?!" You exclaimed, scared and confused. "H-Hey! Wait! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you!" The man said, standing up. "Ah geez um, don't be scared! It's me, Charles!" </p><p>        Your brows furrowed, "You mean… My cat?" The man nodded, "Yeah! Uhh I mean, I did land on you from outside, didn't I? Great plan to get down from there, huh?" Your eyes widened, and they did even more when you stared into his green eyes. Is it really him? "But- How are you even human? You were a cat!" You questioned.</p><p>         "Well uhh you see..." The man, apparently Charles, began, "I was on a mission to get back a special artifact and well… none of us knew that the artifact was cursed and we'll, I got turned into a cat!" He seemed to smile at the end. </p><p>        You could not believe what you were hearing. It sounded too fake to be true! "But… How… How did you turn back then?" Charles smiled even more, "From the kiss!" Charles' smile faded a bit as his face turned red, "You've been really nice to me… You took me and did everything with me!" He looked at you, "And well… I never thought the curse would be lifted by… by..."</p><p>        You took a step forward to him. Charles kept looking at you, "...By… A person who I've grown to care for… A person who I..." You smiled yourself, and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Charles."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a warning that there is minor violence in this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      A Red Tabby, in a corner of its cage, staring at you. You stared back, a bit weirded out. You walked a bit closer to the cat. Noticing this, the cat seemed to make a warning noise. You stopped walking, "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." You assure. The cat in response, gave a hiss. </p><p>        "Okay, if you don't want me to come near I won't." You said, about to turn your back on the cat. Before you did, you saw the cat get up and began pacing at the back of the cage. A minute later, he looked back at you, and carefully came to the front of the cage. </p><p>        Seeing him more clearly, you noticed the whiskers and fur around his mouth looked like a mustache. Though it was nothing compared to the dusty red eyes it seemed to have. You said nothing as you carefully got closer to the cage. You gently put the back of your hand up in front of the cage bars, and the cat began to sniff the hand. You then slowly put a finger between the bars, and the cat also sniffed it. </p><p>        The cat pulled away, still staring at you. Examining the cage a bit more, you noticed that the cage did not have any document of information at all. No info on where he was found, no info about what the cat is like, not even a name. "Huh, that's weird..." You mumbled to yourself. "Uh, do you have a name?" You asked the cat, mostly in a joking manner. The cat meowed as its reply.</p><p>        "Hm, maybe I could make a name for you." You thought out loud. "Er, Bushy?" You said, thinking about his whisker-like mustache. The cat said nothing. "Um, Hissy?" The cat gave a warning noise. "Alright, alright uhh… Maybe… 'Red'?" You suggested. The cat was silent, but then gave a small mew. You sigh, "Well, Red..." You began, "I was looking for a new friend here. Perhaps you would want to come with me?"</p><p>-</p><p>        You never expected a hostile-like cat to actually be pretty nice once you get to know him. Well, then again, you did form a somewhat trust when you met him. </p><p>        Red was a pretty independent cat from what you've learned. He goes wherever he pleases, he wants to be alone when he wants to, and does what he has to do. Though that doesn't mean he doesn't care for you, well at least you don't think he doesn't care. He always seems to be in the room that you're in or outside from where you are. And when he wants to, he sits right next to you. </p><p>        It took awhile to form a strong enough trust to let you pet him. The first time you tried, you got scratched. Though, you're glad that now you can at least pet his sides now.</p><p>        Red also seemed very… Cautious? When you have friends over, he wouldn't even want to be near them. He would simply sit on a shelf and watch you carefully, or go someplace else. It was a bit weird, but then again, Red isn't the social type. </p><p>Though there was one guest, that Red seemed to absolutely despise.</p><p>-</p><p>        You looked at Red, who was on the shelf again. He was making the familiar warning noises as he does when he's upset. "I know you don't like him, Red. And trust me, I don't like him either." You said, giving him a sympathetic look. "But he's coming because he promised that he's going to give back what I left back, though I doubt he will bring back everything…" You groaned. "But I'll be fine, Red. It'll be fine."</p><p>        Red didn't respond. He simply laid down on the shelf, still watching you. You sigh, walking over to the door, hearing the doorbell rang.</p><p>        It was civil at first. He, your ex, gave back the simple stuff. Clothing and such. Then, he started getting annoyed when you asked about the jewelry. He was a bit more hesitant to give those back. But then you asked for the Emerald ring.</p><p>        That's when the cussing and denial set in. He was shouting while you were trying to reason, but even you started yelling back. "This is EXACTLY why I left! You never see reason!" You finally said. You didn't expect him to grab your wrist, and then slam you to the wall. You whimpered from the pain of the grab and wall slam.</p><p>        But suddenly, he let go, and the screaming began. You opened your eyes to see Red, on your Ex's face, clawing and scratching. You heard your ex wailing, trying to get Red off to no avail. Finally, Red jumped off and stood in front of you, hissing at him. Your ex reached into his pocket and threw the ring to you, "JUST TAKE IT!" You heard him say, as he exited your house.</p><p>        You just stood there in silence, shocked, and scared. You looked down to see Red, staring up at you. You blinked, your senses coming back to you. Slowly, you began walking to the couch, setting the ring into the coffee table, and laid on the couch. You let the tears slowly pour from your eyes, and you let out a sob. </p><p>        You flinched a bit when you felt something near your head. Wiping the tears away, you saw Red in front of you once more. You sniffle, still trying to wipe away the fresh tears. Suddenly, Red did something he's never done before. He began rubbing your head with his, the faint sound of purring coming from him. He stopped and licked the tears from your cheek. </p><p>        You calmed down enough to sit up, and looked down at Red. You reached out and gently picked him up. Surprisingly, Red allowed this. You hugged him, choking out, "You were very brave today, Red..." The purring became a bit louder. You sniffled once again, holding him up again, and giving him a light kiss on his forehead. </p><p>        Immediately after, Red jumped from your home and onto the floor. From where he was, there was a faint glow, then a shine, then a blinding light. You covered your eyes from this light, what is happening?</p><p>        You found out once the light subsided. There where your cat stood, was a man. You rubbed his head and quivered, "Ugh..." He groaned. He looked up at you with a neutral expression, "'Ello." He said..</p><p>        You did what anyone else could have done in that situation, you screamed. Really, really loudly.</p><p>        The man rolled his eyes and got up from where he was. He went over to you, and covered your mouth with his hand. "First, calm down before you strain yourself. Secondly, if you can give me somethin' to wear, I'll talk."</p><p>-</p><p>        You were at the Kitchen table, sipping on a beverage, sitting across from the strange man who appeared before you. He was wearing some of your ex's clothes. He gave you a look, "You good?" He asked. </p><p>        You nodded, "Y-Yeah… U-Uh..." You gulped, "C-Can you explain now?" You asked. The man sighed and nodded, "Look, I'm your cat you've been takin' care of for a while now. Don't try to even deny it. You were there to see it. And you can even tell, can't you?" You blinked, studying the man. The red mustache, and the eyes were a big give away.</p><p>        "I… I guess you're right." Your voice was shaky. The man continued, "I was never a cat in the first place. Bloody curse from that artifact. Bad idea in the first place to try, an' steal that." Your brows furrowed. Artifact? "The Felidae Jewel. Though I guess it doesn't matter now that the curse is broken." The man said. "Curse?" You asked.</p><p>        "Oh don't gimme that." He said, "You know those fairy tales, the girl kissin' the animal and she gets the prince." He stood up, "But I'm afraid 'm not the prince you want, eh? I'll be going now since that's the case."</p><p>        As he began to walk out, you cried "Wait!" He stopped, but didn't dare look back. "If you really are going to go, I just wanted to say… Thank you..." The man was silent, but turned his head to face you. "Thank you for… What?" You grabbed his hand, "You saved me, didn't you?" You grinned. He looked at you, staring deeply with his dusty red eyes. "...I did it to return the favor. You did help me after all." </p><p>        "So let me help you more." You say, "You can stay here as long as you want. Because I… I know you care for me… You don't need to be my Prince because you can be like… like my-" "Right Hand Man." You looked up at him, confused. "That's what they all call me. I'm a right hand man to someone else, but I guess so can make an exception to you, lass." </p><p>        You smiled, squeezing his hand, "I love you, 'Right.'" The Right Hand Man, your Right Hand Man, turned to face you, and gave his own kiss on your forehead. "Love you too, Lass."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>